Happy Birthday, Kanda!
by AeroCharm
Summary: “Damn, you’re growing up, Yuu-chan. Seriously, you got teach me those moves.” KandaLenalee. OneShot


"Ah, shit, she's done for."

Lavi muttered while hiding behind a tree and gazing at Lenalee, who was happily picking a few hair accessories and bathing essentials at the shop across the street. Fortunately, Lenalee was shopping around town, unaware of the presence of being observed, although, she would glance over her shoulder from time to time. Allen and the half of the Black Order members were there too. Looking over at Lenalee, no, scratch that, spying seems the right word.

"My dear Lenalee…"

Komui sobs at the thought of losing her sister over to Kanda and tried to reach out his hand only to grasp the air. "We're wasting our time here, Supervisor." Reever warned. "It seems that Kanda's birthday is coming up, and since Lenalee-chan's long tresses were lost at battle she decided she'd buy hair accessories for Kanda-kun's hair, instead," Johnny brought up the conclusion and continued, "Apparently, Kanda-kun would snap at her if she gave her those. And all of you are worried or maybe just Supervisor." Johnny chuckled at his assumptions. "You really think that Kanda-kun would snap at her?" Miranda Lotto quirked.

"He could. Probably."

Reever answered. Reever glimpsed over at Komui who was crying and sobbing and kept on muttering Lenalee's name. He's like a child who was robbed off of his teddy bear. Then he stood up and walked over to the shop where Lenalee was shopping. "I-I am going to stop her. After all, Brother knows best." He says.

"NO!"

All people from behind the tree said. Allen activated his Innocence, which turned his arm to his weapon, and extended over at Komui then dragged him back. Komui squirmed from Allen's Innocence, and then struck failure. "MY LENALEE!" Komui screamed. Lenalee peeked behind her, "That's weird; I thought I heard someone call my name." Reever, Johnny and Allen was struggled to keep their Supervisor tamed. "Jeez, Supervisor, if you really despise the fact that maybe Kanda likes her the—" Allen was cut off briskly.

"Last time I checked, Yuu-chan was gay. I mean, he keeps a flower in his room AND shows no interest in girls. How much proof do you need?"

Lavi tapped his chin with his index finger. All eyes gaped at him. "What?" Lavi asked innocently then shrugged. Then Lenalee went out of the store and went to a café bistro. She sat there and fumbled through her purchases. "I wonder if she's waiting for someone." Johnny mumbled. Komui gawked at him with his mouth hanging openly. "Look! It's Noise Krory-san!" Miranda pointed at the tall man who was approaching the bistro. Komui's eyes were wide with anger and tried to march over at where they were located. Again, his attempt failed and was pulled back into the shadows. Muffled cries of 'LENALEE!' can be heard in the alley that they were taking cover. "Let's just return to headquarters, Supervisor, you still have those papers you have to sign. . ." Reever dragged Komui into the The Ark while the others followed.

* * *

--**H.Q.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANDA-KUN!"

Lenalee's voice echoed throughout the headquarters. Scientist and Exorcists alike froze in their current position. Allen tripped. Lavi dropped his books. Miranda spit out her lunch. Marie… stayed the way he is. Bookman stared at them. Krory choked on his food. And Kanda… widened his eyes at the cute little gift box held out to his face. Lenalee was grinning, within her eyes lies a twinkle, whole heartedly. He was about to reach out his hand and acquire the little present. But something zoomed past them and now, the present lies at the clutches of Brother, dearest.

"Why thank you, Lenalee-san!"

Komui praised and touched the box tenderly. As if it was the most precious thing in the world. "Nee-san! That's for Kanda-kun." Lenalee tried to steal it away from Komui's hands. "Yeah, Supervisor, that's for Kanda… _not yours_." Lavi repeated what Lenalee said sarcastically. He drew out his tongue. When Komui heard those last words he fell to his knees and just handed over the gift. "Supervisor, stop being so melodramatic and leave your sister and her happiness." Reever and Johnny helped him stand up. Lenalee planted a kiss on Komui's cheek and head back to Kanda's spot. Now, Komui looked… very happy.

She cleared her throat, "Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA-KUN!"

She held out the gift again. This time he tried to take it but… "Oh! Yuu-chan! I heard Jerry tried a new tempura flavor. Let's check it out, ne?" Lavi pulled away Kanda then Allen came to face Lenalee. "My, what a nice day for a stroll. Let's go to town, Lenalee-san." Allen held Lenalee's hand and tried to walk away from the scene. "Don't call me that. And I will get that gift." Kanda turned around just like Lenalee. She handed the gift to Kanda not bothering to speak anymore since something would interrupt them again so she just smiled. Kanda tried to open it but Lavi lunged at him but halted since the tip of Kanda's Mugen was at his throat. He tried to open. When the red ribbon was untangled everyone, at that floor froze and gulped.

-

-

-

-

"A Lotus-scented shampoo?"

-

-

-

-

Komui tried to suppress a giggle. Actually, everyone tried to suppress their giggles and awe's. But everyone went silent. Deadly silent.

-

-

-

-

Kanda rubbed his temples then looked somewhere over her shoulder, "Thank you. It's very kind of you." He said. He could feel the slight warmth in his cheeks but restrained it. Lenalee grinned at him. "I'm glad you liked it." Then she went on her merry way. Lavi approached Kanda and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kanda cringed but at the same time relaxed. Well, not fully, since he made an enemy out of the Supervisor who was sending a deadly aura around him and death glares. Lavi spoke;

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Damn, you're growing up, Yuu-chan. Seriously, you got teach me those moves." Kanda's Mugen again was focusing in Lavi's throat. Unfortunately, Lavi grinned.

-

-

-

-

-

"Yuu-chan, happy birthday!" Lavi snickered then pointed above at the upper floors, Kanda looked up,

-

-

-

-

-

"By the way, YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D" and his gaze met a video camcorder held by Krory who kept on grinning madly.

* * *

**So apparently Lavi is very mischievous here. LOL. That's how I like him. This is my first DGM fic. Hope it suits your tastes. **

**I don't know what am I really rooting for here. I really like LaviLenalee, KandaLenalee, AllenLenalee and KomuiLenalee (in a brother&sister way) so here's a bit of everything. But it's intended for KandaLenalee**

**Reviews will be used for Bookman's knitting equipment.**


End file.
